


And the Spirits watch over us.

by bunnigirl74



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Death, Other, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnigirl74/pseuds/bunnigirl74
Summary: Just a little Salute to Carrie Fisher, the woman who breathed life into a feisty, funny, fierce, brave Princess who refused to cow to Darkness, and could snark at evil.





	

The Endor wind is cold, tonight, but her brother’s hug is warm. He is seeing something off in the dark, and it brings him a smile. She doesn’t understand what it is that he is seeing, his powers still a little beyond what she can understand. But there is a warmth in his smile, a relief. Their father had given them a message, that Luke was right, and it brings a little peace to the troubled realization of who their father was. Their father had been a hero, lauded, a warrior, and a monster, a killer, and a dark cloud only to have been turned back to the side of light. They had decided that they would not speak of who Anakin Skywalker had become. Only that Darth Vader, had turned at the last moment and thrown the Emperor into the core of the Death Star. 

There is no body of the Emperor, it could be hard to convince the Empire that their leader is gone. And with Vader also gone, the fighting was not over, but perhaps, the large-scale massacre was over. 

"What is it that you see Luke?"

Luke smiles. “I can see our father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda. They are smiling, reunited as friends Leia. He has peace again.” 

She looks out over the forest, a little uncomfortable. “Do think we will all find peace?” Luke pauses for a moment, taking comfort. 

“I think that we will, as long as we manage to not fall into the trap of anger, and fear. There is strength in that yes. But we have to hold on to Hope Sister. Our father lost that for a while, and the fact that we lived, gave it back to him. We must always hold on to hope, and that will help us find our way to those we love. Even if we lose them for a time. “ 

“Hey LUKE! Come on.. The fuzzballs have a new drink they want us to try!” Han’s boisterous happy shout have both of them turn, and Leia moves over towards the group again. Luke grins, and gives his lost friends a last warm smile and then turns to rejoin the living.

\-------

Farewell Carrie Fisher, we will miss your wit, your words, and wisdom, and the blunt way you accepted what Life had given you, and occasionally kicked it in the balls. Farewell, our Princess, and our General. May the Force be with you. 


End file.
